1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) interaction apparatus, a display device including the 3D interaction apparatus, and a method of driving the 3D interaction apparatus, and more particularly, to a 3D interaction apparatus capable of recognizing user motions in a 3D space for performing a 3D interaction function, a display device including the 3D interaction apparatus, and a method of driving the 3D interaction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As methods of displaying 3D images, glasses methods and non-glasses methods are widely used. Examples of glasses methods include polarized glasses methods and shutter glasses methods, and examples of non-glasses methods include lenticular methods and parallax barrier methods. Such methods use binocular parallax and are limited in increasing the number of viewpoints. In addition to this, these methods make viewers feel tired due to the difference between the depth which the brain perceives and the focus of the eyes. Furthermore, such methods only provide horizontal parallax but not vertical parallax.
Recently, holographic methods have been developed and put in to use, providing 3D image display methods capable of making the depth which the brain perceives consistent with the focus of the eyes and providing full parallax. For example, technology is being developed for displaying 3D images by using holograms at a position close to a user on a small display device such as a cellular phone or a laptop computer.
In addition, 3D user interfaces capable of providing 3D interaction between a user and a 3D image display device, as well as displaying 3D images, are becoming important. For example, various 3D user interface techniques have been developed to allow users to rotate, contract, or expand a 3D image, or select a particular region or menu. Generally, such 3D user interface techniques use depth cameras to recognize a part of a user's body, such as the user's face or a finger, and trace motions thereof. Depth cameras capture images containing information about the distance from the object instead of color information such as RGB information. For example, depth cameras may extract distance information by a time-of-flight (TOF) method.